1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bags, and more particularly to an at least partially open-meshed flexible accessory or utility bag for small articles and fine items of clothing having provision for viewing and removal of such small articles and items through the open-meshed portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags formed of flexible material are not uncommon. Such bags are formed of cloth or plastic material, in a variety of ways and may be transparent or opaque, and in a variety of sizes. Such bags have a variety of uses, although many are limited due to the size or construction of the bag. For items of apparel or clothing, garment bags having a zippered side edge have been manufactured of plastic material for storage of the clothing in a generally airtight or mothproof environment, usually with a hook or hanger on one edge thereof for hanging within a closet. Such plastic garment bags may be formed of transparent material for enabling viewing of the contents. Flexible zippered pocket bags may be formed of small size for containing portable small items such as accessories or pocket change or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,305 issued to Feller on 24 Aug. 1993 discloses one such accessory bag of net material for hanging in a shower and containing shampoo and the like.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided a new and improved utility or accessory bag for storage and retention of small items of clothing or other small accessories such as barrettes or hairpieces, with provision for enabling viewing of items through the transparent material as well as through open-mesh portions therein, and for removal, or partial removal, of a particular item through "finger holes" in the open-mesh portions without opening of the bag.